


there's no stopping now, green lights forever

by prettyinwentz



Series: McDanno Oneshots [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: Danny was currently in the living room, cocooned in the softest blanket Steve owned, watching Mean Girls, and enjoying his third cup of mocha for the day.





	there's no stopping now, green lights forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of the same universe as [dont worry, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624379)  
> title comes from lust for life by lana del rey

Danny sighed softly, bringing up his palms to tiredly rub his eyes. Steve was working late and even though he told Danny not to wait up for him, but Danny was stubborn and Steve really shouldn't assume that Danny would _actually_ listen to him. It was the last few days of Danny's summer vacation and he was planning on making the most of it before he has to go back to collage —  _ugh._

Steve generously allowed Danny to stay with him for the entire summer vacation and Danny was never happier. Needless to stay Danny didn't really have much sleep while he stayed, but it was not like Danny was complaining.  _Yes,_ Danny was staying with Steve for the entire vacation, but didn't want to stay locked up in Steve's — albeit amazing — penthouse. He didn't want to be a  _complete_  useless member of society _._ He worked part-time at Starbucks, it was only fair.

And today was a  _long_ day for Danny, Fridays was always the busiest for Starbucks and Danny barely got a break. The highlight of his day was overhearing some customer's  _Avengers 4_ theory —  _god,_ today was terrible. He called Steve when he got off his shift, complaining about how much his feet hurt and how he missed Steve  _so much._ Steve joked saying he was being a drama queen, but what does Steve know, he's  _old._ It stung a bit when Steve told Danny that he was working late, especially when Danny was already planning on begging Steve for a foot massage as soon as Steve got home at the usual five-thirty pm.

Danny was currently in the living room, cocooned in the softest blanket Steve owned, watching  _Mean Girls,_ and enjoying his third cup of mocha for the day. His trash brain still won't shut up about his stressful day which made him hoped Steve would come home soon or he'd cry. Even though he was drinking literal coffee, he felt himself nodding off, he didn't felt  _too_ bad for falling asleep during  _Mean Girls,_ he basically knew the movie like the back of his hand now. He didn't try to fight as his eyes slowly closed and his body sank further into the softness of the couch.

"Baby," came a soft voice —  _Steve's._

"'M sleeping," Danny slurred, borrowing further into the blanket but then then he remembered he was supposed to be  _awake_ for Steve. "Hey Steve," Danny smiled dreamily, cracking on eye open, "How was work?"

"Work was good but let's get you to bed, yeah?" Steve said quietly and Danny shook his head.

"Had a bad day, want you to make me feel better, Steve," Danny murmured childishly.

"Sweetheart, you're sleepy," Steve said in mock exasperation, rolling his eyes as Danny sat up, blanket wrapped securely around his shoulders. He looked especially adorable with his sleep mused hair and his pretty pink lips turned down in an all too childish pout.

" _Pleeease_ , Steve," Danny whined, batting his eyes and a small smile tugged the corner of his lips. 

" _Fine,_ " Steve caved. Honestly, who could possibly say  _no_ to Danny? "I'll meet you in the bedroom, okay?"

Danny nodded, a sudden burst of energy coursed through his veins as he scrambled off the couch, Steve holding back a giggle as Danny accidentally tripped over the blanket as he made his way to the bedroom.

Steve took his time with Danny, giving Danny a foot massage as if he was reading Danny's mind, which slowly turned into a full body massage until Danny was whimpering into the pillow as Steve attacked his neck with soft kisses and a few hickeys.

Steve teased the both of them, slowly undressing both himself and Danny, making him squirm impatiently on the bed as Steve took an extra-long time looking for the lube and a condom. He also took his time to slowly prep Danny, making him even  _more_ impatient.

The minute Steve entered him, Danny was already floating, and his eyes glassy and unfocused as Steve moved at a languid pace, making sure Danny could feel every inch of him.

As much as Danny loved rough, I-haven't-had-you-in-three-days sex or the kinkier stuff him and Steve's been experimenting with, nothing could beat sleepy, dizzy on happiness sex, in Danny's humble opinion.

By the time Steve reached his climax, they were both sticky with sweat and Danny's cum. Danny had the most blissed out look on his face, looking up at Steve with sleepy eyes and a dopey smile which made Steve's heart flutter. He gently pulled out, and then took off the condom, tying a knot and throwing it into the trash bin next to the bed.

"Steeeve, clean up in the morning, 'm sleepy," Danny murmured.

"Only this one time and don't complain about being sticky in the morning," Steve grumbled as he dropped onto the bed next to Danny. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, whatever and much better, love you."

"Love you, too," Steve whispered against Danny's neck.

And Danny did in fact complain the next morning. Not that Steve was expecting anything different.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> god its been so long, i feel really bad :/ and sorry if this isnt my best work, im just trying to get back my groove yknow. hopefully season 9 of h50 will give me some more inspiration to write lmao  
> follow me on [tungle dot hell](http://thotfrnk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
